fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Justice Mavericks
The Justice Mavericks is a British animated television show the first aired on November 5 2018 on Bioscope the series itself is a sequel to the mad for TV movie, Justice Mavericks: The Beginning. the series centers around a ragtag group of crime fighters who fight crime in the city of Latroplis, the show received positive reviews, with critics praising it's writing and characters, but criticising its inconsistent animation quality and amount of "filler" episodes. Premise The series itself acts as a direct continuation of Justice Mavericks: The Beginning, after preventing the terrorist organisation Pandemonium from assassinating the mayor, the heroes of Latroplis decide to form a vigilante group, however due to the media and the law actively trying to discredit them, they are not well trusted by the public TBA Protagonists Main Nashi- The leader of the group Nashi is a former martial arts champion who prematurely retired after being humiliated by an ally he used to trust, intending to live the life of a wanderer, Nashi was soon dragged into a life of danger and adventure after the alien bounty hunter Kupudino attacked Latroplis. Nashi is quite laid back and is often deadpan about things which would normally shock a person, he faces danger without fear as he is the master of a Chinese martial art known as Shǎndiàn Quántóu, which increases his strength and allows him to manipulate electricity Nicholas "Nick" Kapicus: an italian swordsman, Nick is proficient with many types of swords, being a fan of swordsman since he was young. Nick is quite energetic and often wisecracks in battle in order to keep himself from becoming stressed, he is known for his unusual and rapid sword techniques TBA Nadainia: a college student and the youngest member of the group, Nadainia is the most prideful and crude member of the group, she often makes violent or sexual comments about any given situation, and often cares more about her pride then the best outcome for the situation, however she is very loyal to her allies, she possesses the ability to create energy constructs such as axes and claws. Shonru- a ghost like being with the ability to become intangible, Shonru is the the leader and most focused and serious member of the group, and can occasionally come across as cold or emotionless Secondary Officer Barker- The chief officer of Latropolis' police force, Barker despises the mavericks (due to the fact that they're making the police look incompetent) and constantly denounces them when addressing the public TBA Antagonists Major Monozado - TBA Yogeshin- 'a terrorist organisation consisting of 8 members, their main goal is to locate and unite pieces of an ancient artifact of immense power, their motivations are unclear at the start. each member posses immense strength and supernatural powers, making the organisation extremely dangerous. 'Lord Nemocron- The leader of the Egyptian Alu'Manta demon clan, Nemocron was sealed centuries before the start of the series before accidentally being released, his goal is to exterminate the entire for wiping out demons . he is extremely arrogant and sociopathic he has a sadistic sense of humours often toying with his opponents before killing them, he is the main antagonist of season 3. TBA Secondary TBA Episodes List of The Beta Squad Episodes Story Arcs Season 1/Zetsbo Island Unlike later seasons, season 1 does not contain a story arc until the last 5 episodes, most of the season exists to establish and develop key concepts. The last 5 episodes are known as the "Zetsbo Island" arc, the arc centres around the Mavericks being lured and trapped in an island, the island contains dozens of assassins and traps. At the end of the story arc, the Yogeshin make a cameo appearance. Season 2: Yogeshin Season 2 takes place one year after the end of Season 1 is the first season with an overarching story arc, this time focusing on the organisation Yogeshin, a terrorist organisation lead by the nearly one thousand year old Monozado, the organisation aims to collect the pieces of Cataclysm, an ancient weapon of mass destruction, their motivation for doing so is unknown. Season 3: Nemocron Season 3 takes place 2 years after the end of season 2, this time centring around the immortal Nemocron one of the last of a race known as the Orkrish, and his attempts at eradicating the human race. Season 4: TBA Production TBA Media TBA Trivia TBA Gallery Category:Television series Category:Animated series Category:Under Construction Category:Action-adventure series Category:Comedy series Category:Superhero fiction series